ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tutusymbol
Mr. Tutusymbol is a character who was the former secondary antagonist of “Superquack I.” He also appears in the sequel, albeit briefly. Mr. Tutusymbol is Mr. Baby Tutu’s son and enforced assistant. He tricks both Morgan and Superquack into doing work for his “boss,” which in reality, involves battling a robot (the Dinobot 4000) specifically designed to kill them. Mr. Tutusymbol is the liaison between Superquack and Mr. Baby Tutu, preventing Superquack from learning the true identity of his employer. Though he apparently has no superpowers, Mr. Tutusymbol has extensive computing and espionage skills and he claims his identity is kept a secret by the government. Biography Early Life Mr. Tutusymbol was born in 2000 to Mr. Baby Tutu and Pamela. Unlike Mr. Baby Tutu, Pamela was very nice to their son. Unfortunately, Mr. Baby Tutu eventually saw Pamela as an enemy and murdered her in her sleep. Afterwards, Mr. Baby Tutu forced Mr. Tutusymbol to work for him. He treated him neither as a son nor an accomplice, but as a tool that would obey his every command. Now Mr. Tutusymbol is the right-hand man of Mr. Baby Tutu, having forcedly assisted him in killing off many superheroes to further his plans, though Tutusymbol did not enjoy any of it. He sent many phone calls to lure them to Tutu Island, beginning with Super Whisk Man. Dinobot Battle To begin the mission to lure Superquack and Morgan to Tutu Island, Mr. Tutusymbol gave Morgan a phone call. They shared a conversation in which Mr. Tutusymbol introduced himself and summoned her to Tutu Island, needing her help in bringing a “highly experimental prototype robot” that is posing a threat to a facility on the island under control. He promised much money to Morgan, but warned she would not be credited for her victory. He then gave her his number and requested she tell Superquack what she heard. The following day, Morgan relayed the message with incredible accuracy. Eager to go, Superquack telephoned Mr. Tutusymbol and told him he was up for the task. When they climbed aboard a manta jet, Mr. Tutusymbol shook hands with Morgan and noted and complimented Superquack’s new suit before they took off en route to Tutu Island. While riding the jet, Mr. Tutusymbol told Morgan and Superquack about the dangers of a deadly robot called the Dinobot and instructed them to disable the copycat robot quickly as they can without destroying it or losing their lives. After the duo succeeded in shutting down the Dinobot 4000 they were faced with, they joined Mr. Tutusymbol for dinner in a dining hall of the island’s base and Superquack asked him where his host was, to which he replied that the mysterious host was unable to join them. When Morgan questioned the necessity of the lava wall, Mr. Tutusymbol said his father “prefers to guard the kitchen.” Almost two months later, Mr. Tutusymbol contacted Superquack and Morgan again and gave them a new assignment, summoning them back to Tutu Island. When they returned to the island and met Mr. Tutsymbol again, he took them to the island’s base. Arriving at the guest quarters, Tutusymbol told both of them to be at room B972 at 3 o’clock for them to be briefed on their next assignment, leading them to be confronted by another Dinobot, as well as its creator and his host: Mr. Baby Tutu. After being informed that Mr. Baby Tutu believed Superquack and Morgan dead, Mr. Tutusymbol went into the Dinobot’s computer control room (a secret chamber behind a lava fall opposite the dining hall) to add their names to the files, adding that they had been killed off. Soon after, he returned and caught Superquack and Morgan, now with Strattogale, in the Dinobot’s computer control room after Superquack said “Oh, no!” a bit too loudly. After imprisoning the new trio in a containment unit, Mr. Baby Tutu interrogated Morgan on how she brought Strattogale from the dead. Mr. Tutusymbol tried to intervene, angering Superquack and prompting him to lunge for Mr. Tutusymbol. Superquack threatened to crush Tutusymbol unless Mr. Baby Tutu freed all three heroes, to which an unconvinced Mr. Baby Tutu dared him into doing so, calling his bluff. Finding himself unable to commit such acts of murder, Superquack released Tutusymbol. Redemption Later that night, Mr. Tutusymbol tried to tell Mr. Baby Tutu that he was callously disregarding life, but Mr. Baby Tutu didn’t care, expressing pride and indifference over his actions in the dungeons. Furious at how Mr. Baby Tutu had called Superquack’s bluff and nearly had him kill him, Mr. Tutusymbol told Mr. Baby Tutu to bet his own life the next time he gambles and walked away, leaving Mr. Baby Tutu confused by his words. However, Mr. Baby Tutu remained unaware of Mr. Tutusymbol’s betrayal. Mr. Baby Tutu soon left to “save” Quackville from his Dinobot 05. While the guards watched the Dinobot’s rampage on the news, Mr. Tutusymbol noticed that the trio had escaped again through a camera. He then went to the hangar control room, where the Supers formulated a plan to take a plane to reach Quackville and use the coordinates from a previous launch, but Superquack surmised that Mr. Baby Tutu has changed the password to prevent them from programming the plane. As he pondered on how the trio was going to access the computer, Tutusymbol spoke over the intercom to say “please.” With help from Mr. Tutusymbol, the Supers were able to return to Quackville to stop the Dinobot and foil Mr. Baby Tutu’s plan of Operation: Rampage for good. Finally, Mr. Tutusymbol went to Quackville himself, having stowed away in his father’s hover jet, and witnessed Morgan multiply Superquack’s vehicle, the Quack-mobile, before Superquack hurled the copy up toward Mr. Baby Tutu’s jet. It slammed into Mr. Baby Tutu, lifting him into space. Once there, his weakened form suffocated, and he died. Furious, Mr. Tutusymbol fired the ship’s lasers at Superquack. The explosion knocked him to the ground. Then Mr. Tutusymbol jumped off the jet and glided down to Superquack’s porch. He raised his sword to kill Superquack, but then slumped backward against the house and began crying. Superquack walked over to Mr. Tutusymbol and put his arm around the boy before inquiring to why he was troubled. Mr. Tutusymbol explained it was the death of his parents, as Pamela was already dead. With his entire family gone, he did not know what to do. Superquack scratched his chin, realizing why Mr. Tutusymbol did the things he did. Finally, he offered Mr. Tutusymbol a chance to live with him instead, which Tutusymbol found himself unable to deny. Soon after, Superquack married Morgan, and the latter became his mother. Fighting the Wicked Tutu After the battle, Morgan spent the next ten months bringing other Supers back to life. Two months after Morgan returned, Mr. Tutusymbol attended a Superhero Race Superquack and Morgan were in, where Mr. Tutusymbol encouraged them to finish a “close second”, before the family encountered the Wicked Tutu. Superquack looked over at Morgan with a smile. He looked up, then rushed behind a wall. He and Morgan shined relay signals to each other. Superquack turned to Mr. Tutusymbol and told him to find a safe place to hide once the Supers made their move. Mr. Tutusymbol complied, and Superquack broke away. Morgan looked up and fired a beam from her hand, disarming the criminal of his control signal. As the Wicked Tutu took notice of his enemies, Mr. Tutusymbol noticed an alleyway nearby and ducked behind the wall of the alley. He remained there throughout the battle. As he saw, the Wicked Tutu forced Morgan to the top of the drill, but failed to interrogate her when Morgan fought back. After they dueled briefly, the Wicked Tutu began to strangle her. Fortunately, Morgan broke free and resumed the fight, only to be choked again. However, Morgan turned into a fireball, forcing the frantic villain to drop her. Just then, it began to rain, and the flames were put out. The Wicked Tutu subsequently fled, and flew all the way to his secret base. Meanwhile, Superquack caught Morgan, stopping her fall from the drill. Suddenly, news cameras rolled in, and they were featured on TV for what they believed to be their victory. Mr. Tutusymbol was also asked how he felt about the event, to which he said it was amazing to watch. Later on, Superquack bought a combat handbook for Mr. Tutusymbol, which he wanted to read right away, but Superquack insisted it was bedtime. As a result, Mr. Tutusymbol immediately began reading the handbook the following morning. The following day, Superquack finally explained the Wicked Tutu’s death to Mr. Tutusymbol and apologized for not telling him before. Tutusymbol was also sitting around the table with the other Supers when Sarah explained the ways she had manipulated the others, before her conversion to the light side. Afterwards, Morgan introduced him to Sarah. Physical Description Mr. Tutusymbol was slender, and had short blonde hair. He had blue eyes, which he inherited from his father, Mr. Baby Tutu (Pamela’s eyes were brown). Like his father, Mr. Tutusymbol went around in a black superhero costume with a white TS, white gloves, and a relatively narrow black cape. Personality and Traits Mr. Tutusymbol is a calm, handsome, charming, and decisive, intellectual. Despite being an enforced servant of the dark side, Mr. Tutusymbol claims to suffer from paranoia, like his father; this is evident when Morgan asks him why there was a lava wall, out of anything, at the far side of the dining room. Mr. Tutusymbol’s decisions seem to focus on control, and the drive behind obtaining it, but more so by force and fear of his father. Unlike Mr. Baby Tutu, Mr. Tutusymbol has standards to how far he is willing to go to achieve his power. This may explain his betrayal of Mr. Baby Tutu, which may be interpreted as a response to loss of power. At first, Mr. Tutusymbol shares in Mr. Baby Tutu’s fear of death. Although he was not initially a bad person, he did share in Mr. Baby Tutu’s taste for calculation and under fear of death, drew many superheroes and mutants to their deaths to near the point where they could release the Dinobot for its rampage. However, all loyalties faded when he realized Superquack could free him, and when Mr. Baby Tutu expressed no concern for his well being when Superquack threatened to kill him, and then mocked the man who thought everything had been lost. After Mr. Baby Tutu’s death, Superquack was able to see Mr. Tutusymbol for what he truly was — brave, compassionate, hardworking, stubborn, and eternally loyal to the light side. Powers and Abilities Though he apparently has no superpowers, Mr. Tutusymbol appears to have extensive computing and espionage skills and he claims his identity is kept a secret by the government. Relationships Family Mr. Baby Tutu Mr. Tutusymbol and Mr. Baby Tutu are quite different in character. While Tutusymbol is quiet, mannered, calm, and collected, Tutu is loud, brash, fiery and passionate. They do however share a great intellect and a disregard for human life, which appears to be mitigated in Mr. Tutusymbol. They maintain a strong partnership, as enforced by Mr. Baby Tutu. Mr. Tutusymbol seems to be the only employee who can access the files in the Rampage computer database. Although he is only ten years old, he is evidently Mr. Baby Tutu’s most trusted aide, in whom he invests the responsibility of finding his target Supers. In secret, Mr. Tutusymbol hated his father for his treatment of him and his murder of Pamela. Adopted Parents , Mr. Tutusymbol's adopted father.]] , Mr. Tutusymbol's adopted mother.]] Mr. Tutusymbol initially maintained a seeming of believing Superquack and Morgan to both be important to him, but later genuinely admired them (Superquack in particular) and was grateful for the latter's sparing of his life. The gratitude, and his repayment of it by unrepentantly betraying Mr. Baby Tutu, showed that he believed in the need to repay a favor done. He had also made a point to show his defection from the dark side. He later headed to Quackville himself, where he witnessed his father’s death, and Superquack and Morgan adopted him. There is much Superquack taught him. Appearances *Superquack I *Superquack II References Category:Characters Category:Superquack characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:6 foot characters Category:Underweight characters Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Parents